Love and Obey
by vicious unseen
Summary: spoilers for season 6x22 Castiels different now.


"_You will bow down and profess your love onto me your lord"_

Dean's knees ached from the forced position the pressure keeping him there almost unbearable. Sam look ready to pass out obviously still weak from Castiels previous doings to his soul. "Hang in there Sammy," Dean coached. Eyes snapping to Castiel's in defiance. The Former Angel watched him with what Dean would have to say was a trace of amusement in his newly cold eyes.

Castiel's eyes once the most dazzling blue now dull and hard just empty endless depths of darkness. Dean started into them hoping to see in them any trace anything of the angel, his friend, protector, brother. Nothing greeted him but an arrogant twist of the lips that looked so out of place on Castiel's face, nothing like the naive curious angel Dean had grown to think of as family.

"Dean why must you make everything so hard on yourself just give into me worship and love me." Cas Smirked and with a wave of his hand Bobby and Sam Fell to the floor limp and unresponsive.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted struggling harder against the unseen force keeping him still "You son a bitch what have you done"

"Relax Dean there still alive..." The self-proclaimed god paused smirk widening "For now anyway. I'm creating a new world here Dean once I am finished purging heaven of all those who dared to side against me I shall move on to the earth. So as long as they are with me and truly sorry for doubting me they shall be fine if not they shall perish and their souls shall make me even more powerful."

Dean didn't say a word for a second any sarcastic comment and insult he had dying on his tongue with Castiel's words , eyes slipping to the patch of blood that was once Raphael, the most powerful angel left in heaven who Cas had annihilated with but a snap of his fingers,. "Wow that bird brain of yours has finally gone and snapped huh Cas?"

Castiel took a step forward until he was standing in front of Dean's submissive kneeling form, Hand taking the hunters chin in a vice like grip snapping the man's head back as bent forward. Their faces were so close that Dean could count each individual eyelash and freckle on Castiel's face. Dean's face felt warm and his mouth twisted into a snarl feeling uncomfortable at the intimate position Castiel had placed them in.

"I am the new heavenly father Dean. I expect you to show me the same respect you showed your own father" Castiel's fingers traced across Deans lips in an action so seemingly at odds with his words. Dean's heart sped up and his throat went dry.

"I'm never going to willingly bow to you arsehole, you're not my god or my father, so why don't you just kill me now but I'd advise against eating my soul I have a feeling I wouldn't agree with you. " Dean spat gathering all his strength to heave his head from Castiel's hand.

Castiel sighed pulling Deans face back to its previous position. "If you were anyone else Dean i would have already killed you for your lack of respect and faith but you, you dean you amuse and excite me" The gods eyes Darkened "All this power dean all these millions upon millions of souls inside me" His face inched closer "They've stirred up feelings inside me dean" they was but millimetre of space between their lips breath mingling together "Feelings that i never would have dared acknowledge before i have no such reservations anymore Dean I am god now after all what in the world can stop me or judge"

Their lips met in a brutal one sided kiss. The gods teeth immediately sinking into the hunters plump lower lip breaking the skin causing blood to pour down the humans face and fill both their mouths with its bitter copper tang. Dean's mouth and eyes clamped shut resisting the kiss of Castiel's chapped lips as much as he possibly could. Try as he might he couldn't move an inch in any direction. Pressure on his jaw caused his mouth to open allowing access to a violent probing tongue. Dean had never felt so violated by any monster he had ever faced as he did in that moment being brutally and forcibly kissed by his former protector on his knees in a blood spattered room while his brother and substitute father were unconscious just feet away.

It could have been seconds later or even hours when Castiel finally pulled away leaving dean with an aching jaw and stinging lips The god had a wild look in his eyes as he licked his lips, stained red with deans blood, savouring the feeling and taste of deans lips against his. Dean spat a mouth full off blood on the floor and wiped the back of his hand across his lips trying to rid the feel off Castiel's. Now that Castiel was stood upright Dean could see that he was eye level with the former angel's tented crotch Dean's face flushed. Castiel looked amused for a second before raising his hand and hitting the hunter around the face.

Dean flew back with the force of the new god's blow leaving him dazed and disoriented. "I have business to attend to in heaven Dean." he heard a voice say it sounded distant and far off but he could feel a hand running through his hair. "I'll be back dean" there was a pause the hand in his hair stopped its movement just rested nestled softly in the humans soft dark blond locks before dean felt chapped lips lay a surprisingly soft kiss against his forehand Deans eyes strained to see a face but his head was spinning he couldn't really remember what was going on he just make out a few more words above the sound of his blood pumping in his ears before everything went dark "I know you will learn to love me dean."


End file.
